super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger
is the thirty-fourth entry of the Super Sentai series. It joined as a program featured in TV Asahi's Super Hero Time programming block, until the premiere of . The series ties in with the arcade game Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, with the characters using cards resembling Carddass cards used in the game to transform and access various weapons, similar to the concept of and its link to . Its footage was used for the 2013 and 2014 Power Rangers series Power Rangers Megaforce. The cast and characters were revealed at an event at on January 30 and 31, 2010.Hyper Hobby, February 2010 The protagonists also had a cameo appearance in the film Samurai Sentai Shinkenger vs. Go-Onger: GinmakuBang!!. Tensou Sentai Goseiger premiered in South Korea in July 2011 as Power Rangers Miracle Force. A June 2012 press release has revealed that the 2013 series, Power Rangers Megaforce, will adapt Goseiger (to the extent of re-using the names Gosei and Warstar). Saban Brands’ Power Rangers Megaforce to Premiere on Nickelodeon in Early 2013(Virtual Press Office) The phrase is utilized in the promotional materials for the series. Plot Unknown to the people of Earth, there is a branch of humanity called the whose mission is to protect the Earth. When the Earth is targeted by an evil alien invasion force called Warstar, they destroy the , the bridge between the Earth and the Gosei World, home of the Gosei Angels, to keep them from interfering. However, five apprentice Gosei Angels are on Earth at the time and, while finding a way to return home, they become the Goseigers to stop Warstar. But soon after, the monstrous Yuumajuu emerge from their slumber and the Goseigers receive aid from a special being called Gosei Knight who once fought against the Yuumajuu in the past. But even after they defeat the Yuumajuu, the evil robotic Matrintis Empire rises to take over the Earth with the data acquired from the last two groups. Once they are defeated, the Goseigers face their greatest enemy in the one who has been manipulating the other groups from the very beginning: a rogue Gosei Angel who took their mission to protect the Earth to a dangerous extreme by planning to destroy all life and recreate the world in his image.Hyper Hobby, March 2010''Toei Hero Max vol.32''Tokusatsu Newtype, March 2010 Characters Goseigers Other Goseigers Groundion Allies *Master Head *Datas *Nozomu Amachi *Shuchiro Amachi *Mizuki Takazaki (20) *Engine Sentai Go-Onger *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Evil Spirits *Buredoran of the Chimatsuri (Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger) / Brajira of the Messiah (45-50, Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle ) *Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi Universal Annihilation Army Warstar *Great King Mons Drake of the Planet (1-15) *Dereputa of the Meteor (1-12, 16) *Buredoran of the Comet (1-15, 45, Movie, Goseiger Vs. Shinkenger) *Gyōten'ō of the Supernova (Movie) *Deinbaruto of the Morning Star (Movie) *Universal Insect Monsters **Mizogu of the Clump (1) **Zaruwaku of the UFO (2) **Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow (3) **Mazuarta of the Music (4) **Ucyuseruzo of Influenza (5) **Hidou of the Swift Runner (6) **Abauta of the Research (7) **Fandaho of Nonsense (8) **Irian of the Queen Bee (9) **Kurasuniigo of 5000°C (10) **Yokubabanger of the Electric Shock (11) **Powereddark of the Mutation (13) **Targate of the Satellite (14) Earth Condemnation Group Yuumajuu *Makuin of the Blob (17-32, Movie) *Kingugon of the Bigfoot (17-32, Movie) *Buredoran of the Chupacabra (17-29, 45, Movie, Goseiger vs. Shinkenger) *Minor Yuumajuu **Tomarezu of the Tsuchinoko (17, 24) **Zeibu of the Mummy (18, 24) **Giemurou of the Kappa (19, 24) **Pesaranza of the Kesaran-Pasaran (20, 24) **Waraikozou of the Gremlin (21, 24) **Uobouzu of the Nessie (22) **Zaigo of the Skyfish (23-24) **Semattarei of the Brocken Spectre (24) **Sarawareteiru of the Fairy (25) **Hit of the Tengu (26) **Jogon of the Ningyo (27) **Pikarime of the Shakōkidogū (28) **Elmgaim of the Baku (30) Machine Onslaught Empire Matrintis *Robogog of the 10-sai (33-44) *Metal Alice of the Agent (33-44) *Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg (39-45) *Matroids **Zan-KT0 of the Shot (Gokaiger 40) ***Zan-KT of the Shield (33) ****Zan-KT2 of the Shoot (34) *****Zan-KT3 of the Short (43) **Zuteru-S of the Mach (35) **Bazaruso-LJ of the Scan (36) **Adoborute-G of the Vital (37) **Bakutofūji-ER of the Timer (39-40) **Ain-I of the Neutral (41) **Saroge-DT of Imitation (42) Dark Headders *Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder (46) *Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder (47) *Rō-O-Zā-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder (47-48) *Dark Gosei Knight of the Groundion Headder (47-48) Arsenal Transformation Devices *Gosei Power Releasement Vessel Tensouder for use with Gosei Cards *Knight Power Releasement Vessel Leon Cellular for use with Gosei Cards Multi-Use Devices * Gosei Cards (stored in Gosei Buckle) Sidearms *Gosei Blaster for use with Gosei Headders *Leon Laser for use with Vulcan Headder *Gosei Tensword for use in Super mode Team Blaster and Individual Weapons *Gosei Buster◆◆◆◆◆ **Sky Buster ◆◆ ***Skick Sword ◆ ***Skick Shot ◆ **LandSea Buster ◆◆◆ ***Landick Axe ◆ ***Landick Claw ◆ ***Seaick Bowgun ◆ Mecha Gosei Headders The Goseigers summon miniature Headders to activate their giant Gosei Machines. Gosei Machine System :Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ aux mecha, ◇ combo-assist zord, ● other, ✶ team-piloted mecha *Ground Gosei Great **Tensou Gattai Gosei Great ***Dragon Headder ► Gosei Dragon ***Phoenix Headder ► Gosei Phoenix ***Shark Headder ► Gosei Shark ***Snake Headder ► Gosei Snake ***Tiger Headder ► Gosei Tiger **Tensou Gattai Gosei Ground ***Groundion ***Knight Brothers *Skick Brothers / *Landick Brothers / *Seaick Brothers *Exotic Brothers *Mystic Brothers *Hyper Change Datas Hyper ●◇ **Datas ● **Hyper Change Headder ◇ * Gosei Wonder ** Bird Headder ► Gosei Bird ** Kabuto Headder ** Crocodile Headder ** Elephant Headder ** Dolphin Headder * Tensou Henkei Gosei Ultimate ✶/ Alternate Gosei Machine System *Hyper Gosei Great ◇● **Tensou Gattai Gosei Great ***Dragon Headder ► Gosei Dragon ***Phoenix Headder ► Gosei Phoenix ***Shark Headder ► Gosei Shark ***Snake Headder ► Gosei Snake ***Tiger Headder ► Gosei Tiger **Skick Brothers / **Landick Brothers / **Seaick Brothers **Hyper Change Datas Hyper ◇● ***Datas ● ***Hyper Change Headder ◇ *Exotic Brothers *Mystic Brothers *Tensou Gattai Gosei Ground **Groundion **Knight Brothers * Gosei Wonder ** Bird Headder ► Gosei Bird ** Kabuto Headder ** Crocodile Headder ** Elephant Headder ** Dolphin Headder * Tensou Henkei Gosei Ultimate ✶/ *''Alternate Combination'' - Landick Gosei Great *''Alternate Combination'' - Skick Gosei Great *''Alternate Combination'' - Seaick Gosei Great *''Alternate Combination'' - Another Seaick Gosei Great *''Alternate Combination'' - Another Landick Gosei Great *''Alternate Combination'' - Exotic Gosei Great *''Alternate Combination'' - Mystic Gosei Great *''Alternate Combination'' - Mystic Datas Hyper ◇● *''Alternate Combination'' - Hyper Gosei Great ◇ *''Alternate Combination'' - Ultimate Gosei Great *''Alternate Combination'' - Tensou Gattai Wonder Gosei Great *''Alternate Combination'' - Ground Hyper Gosei Great ◇● *''Alternate Combination'' - Sky-Land-Sea Gosei Great Episodes Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * / : * : * : * : * / / / : * : * : * : * : *Narration, , : Guest cast * (10): *Satoshi Tamura (19): *Kyoko Tamura (19): *Moune's Mother (25): Suit actors * Gosei Red, Gosei Green: * Gosei Red (sub): * Gosei Pink: * Gosei Pink (sub): * Gosei Black: * Gosei Black (sub): * Gosei Yellow: * Gosei Blue, Gosei Ultimate: * Gosei Blue (sub): * Gosei Knight, Dereputa of the Meteor, Gosei Ground: * Mons Drake, Kinggon, Robogorg, Gosei Great, Wonder Gosei Great: * Brajira/Buredoran/Bredoran/Bred-RUN: * Makuin of the Blob: * Metal Alice of the Agent: * Datas: * Datas Hyper: Songs ;Opening theme * ** Lyrics: Yumi Yoshimoto ** Composition: YOFFY ** Arrangement: Hiroaki Kagoshima ** Artist: NoB (Project.R) ;Ending theme * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki ** Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Oishi) ** Artist: Hideyuki Takahashi (Project.R) ** Episodes: 1-7, 12, 15, 16, 22, 28, 31, 33, 39-41, 43, 48-50 * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki ** Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Oishi) ** Artist: Hideyuki Takahashi ** Episodes: 8-11, 13, 14, 17-21, 23-27, 29, 30, 32, 34-38 * ** Lyrics: Shoko Fujibayashi ** Composition: Takafumi Iwasaki ** Arrangement: Project.R (Kenichiro Oishi) ** Artist: Goseigers & Hideyuki Takahashi ** Episodes: 42, 44-47 ;Insert theme * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: Kazunori Miyake **Artist: NoB **Episodes: 02-05, 13, 20 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Hideaki Takatori **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Hideaki Takatori **Episodes: 05, 11, 14, 27, 43 *☆Fight☆ **Lyrics: Mike Sugiyama **Composition & Arrangement: Takafumi Iwasaki **Artist: Mayumi Gojo **Episode: 11 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Takayoshi Tanimoto **Episode: 18 * **Lyrics: Seiko Fujibayashi **Composition & Arrangement: Chuumei Watanabe **Artist: MoJo **Episode: 42 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Kazunori Miyake **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Takayuki Miyauchi **Episodes: 17, 19, 22 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Shunsuke Kikuchi **Arrangement: Koichiro Kameyama **Artist: Ichiro Mizuki **Episodes: 19, 28 * **Lyrics: Yoffy **Composition: IMAJO **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: Psychic Lover **Episodes: 24-25 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition & Arrangement: IMAJO **Artist: Shintaro Wada **Episode: 30 * **Lyrics: Saburo Yatsude **Composition: Morihiro Suzuki **Arrangement: Project.R **Artist: The Goseigers **Episodes: 32, 37 Notes *Although Alata would often take the lead when going into battle, the Goseigers were a rare case in which no single member was designated the leader of the group. The question of leadership was addressed in the thirty-fifth episode of the series when each Goseiger (except, ironically enough, for Alata) was given a brief spell at leading the team before it was decided to leave things as they were (with the suggestion that putting Alata in charge would have been the correct choice). *This is the first season to have all the Rangers use cards. MagiShine was the only other Sentai Ranger to use cards. *This is the second Sentai to feature the team bearing golden armor for the chest parts of the suits. The first was Megaranger. *This is the second series with multiple sets of villains, the first being Boukenger. Unlike Boukenger, the villain groups in Goseiger replace the previous one when the current group had been defeated. *They were the first Sentai team that appeared in a VS special that preceded their run as the running Sentai series of their year. They made their first appearance in the Shinkenger VS Go-Onger special in early 2010, a few weeks before the first Goseiger episode aired. *This is the first Sentai series since Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger to not air alongside a new Power Rangers season (Not counting the edited re-airing of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers). The first episode premiered the Feburary after Power Rangers RPM and the finale aired a day before Power Rangers Samurai's premiere. *This is the first series to have fully-functioned devices that activate & announce the Rangers' transformations and attacks, which was only used partially in some previous series, like Magiranger's MagiPhone, Boukenger's Accellular or Shinkenger's Mougyu Bazooka. This feature has been a trademark concept of and, from this point, commonly used in the upcoming Super Sentai series as well. References Official websites *Goseiger at Toei.co.jp *Goseiger at Tv-asahi.co.jp *Goseiger at Super-sentai.net Category:Mystic Arms Category:Wild Beast